


one short about a very cliché high school bellarke

by bellamysgun



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysgun/pseuds/bellamysgun





	one short about a very cliché high school bellarke

I grab another cup of beer while sighing. That was my third one and I could already tell that the night would be long.

"Griffin? Hey, I'm sorry."

I stop drinking, giving him a harsh look. How does he even dare to talk to me?

"It must be hard seeing Finn making out with other girls."

Oh. So he's apologizing for someting I don't give two fucks about. He's not apologizing for the reason that I'm actually drinking.

"Anyways,.. you can count on me."

"Yeah right." I explode.

"What does that-"

"I have to be somewhere, Bellamy. Bye." I grab a vodka bottle leaving him alone.

As I reach the garden, I decide to lie down for a bit. Even the stars look like they paired up... and are in love. Does that even make sense? Does love make sense? Does anything at all make sense?

Tonight was supposed to be my night, our night. I was supposed to be brave and to change everything. Tonight was supposed to be epic.

But no... Bellamy had to ruin it. Which is surprising, since he's always the one fixing things, not messing them up.

And now, he didn't even follow me to check if I was okay. Maybe this was all in my head. Maybe he sees me as a sister — because it has been always like that. Bellamy, Octavia and I, friends forever and ever.

Am I fool if I want a little more than friendship?

••

"Hey girl friend, I think it's better if you stop drinking." Octavia gives me a comprehensive smile, while taking the bottle from me.

"O, please, I need that-" I try to get the bottle back but I end up throwing up. "Oh, I'm- I'm so sorry"

"No worries, c'mon, let's get you to the bathroom."

Octavia guided me to the bathroom. We walked past teenagers as drunk as I was; the music was so loud I began to feel dizzy and all I wanted was to puke a little more.

I know I shouldn't have drank so much, but that was all I needed. I needed to stop thinking about Bellamy and maybe about Finn. So what? Maybe I do feel sad because my own boyfriend is making out with other girls in front of me. Maybe I feel sad because we never liked each other but I don't have the guts to break up with him. Maybe my life's a mess now but when I get out of high school I won't have to worry about any drama at all.

When we reached the bathroom's door I looked at Octavia, who was speaking, but no sound came out of her mouth. My eyes closed automatically and my body lost all its strength, until I feel a pair of strong arms holding my body.

••

As I open my eyes, they try to adjust to the lights. I automatically grab my head as I feel like it's going to fall, but at the same time... I don't feel anything at all.

"Welcome back."

"What-"

"You passed out, like ten minutes ago. And you hit your head on the wall, but I grabbed you before you'd fall down the stairs."

"Oh, thanks. Where's Octavia?" I question, urging to brush my teeth. I felt disgusting.

"I told her to go enjoy the party, I'd take care of you."

"I don't need a babysitter, Bellamy." I roll my eyes, but immediately regret it. My entire body hurts. Everything hurts.

"I also told her I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?"

"You were rude earlier."

"You broke my heart earlier." I close my mouth, putting a hand in front of it. It wasn't supposed to come out like that.

"Wait what?"

"Oops, sorry. I'm still drunk, I thought you were Finn for a second."

"Oh." He sighs, probably relieved. "Ok. That's good."

We stare at each other for a bit, until I gain guts. Screw it. Be brave.

"Finn didn't break my heart. You did... when you kissed Raven, earlier."

"You see," I continue. "I don't care what Finn does. We don't even like each other, we just never had a proper break up. I talk with him what? Once a day? Sometimes once a week?" I desperately laugh. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"I don't understand Clarke." Bellamy looks me in the eyes and I quickly look away.

"Neither do I. But I guess I don't see you as a big brother or just a friend anymore. How can I, honestly?" I glance at him. "You're constantly shirtless, and whisper me stupid things, and then you make out with girls in front of me. You hug me from behind, Bellamy, and you dance with me. You take care of me.."

I wipe the tears away. I'm not crying. I'm just drunk; and I feel stupid for looking so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. You know you're amazing, right?"

"But I'm not enough."

"Of course you're enough. But you're too perfect for me." He confesses looking away. "I'm afraid I'll ruin you if we start something we can't finish."

"I'm not a doll, Bellamy. Or made of glass, for all that matters."

"You're a beautiful girl with strong feelings, though. And I'm a douche."

"Bellamy, what the hell?!" I raise my voice, not caring about my tears rolling down my cheek furiously. "I'm not perfect! Neither are you!'' I pause for a brief second, calming down. ''And that's okay. We don't have to be." I whisper.

"Clarke.."

I get closer to him, never breaking our eye contact. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe it was the heat of the moment— but when my lips touched his, it was just him and I against the entire world.

I grabbed all of his insecurities, and mine, and threw them away, kissing him passionately. Bellamy didn't react for a matter of seconds, which seemed like an eternity to me, but he quickly kissed me back resting his hands on my waist. I lost the strength on my legs for a second, stumbling and we both fell on the ground.

"Ouch. This is going to hurt so bad tomorrow." I complain, slightly laughing.

"Are you okay?" He worryingly asks.

"I will be." I give him a little smile, kissing him once more.

Bellamy puts his arms around my body, so we could be as close as possible, closing all the space between us.

Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow we would have to think about all the consequences of this moment: tomorrow I would have to break up with Finn; I would be in pain because of my back; I would have to talk with Bellamy about our situation and we would have to tell everything to Octavia and hope she wouldn't freak out.

But that's tomorrow, and right now, I'm enjoying every tiny bit of this moment.

Who would've thought Bellamy and I would be making out, in a party full of drunk teenagers, in a bathroom floor?


End file.
